The Man Unseen
by La Foamy
Summary: (PG for mild language and.. stuff, nothing bad though. Very long, patience needed. First submission, be gentle with me.) The infamous story of The Phantom of the Opera, as a poem, in Erik's POV. One-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I do not own Phantom of the Opera._** All of the characters, actions, etc., mentioned here belong to their rightful owner(s). You know. All of that stuff. 

This is my first work I've submitted to so take it easy, eh? I've spent so much time reading and reviewing, rather than focusing on anything related to my account, because frankly, I don't think I could come up with such great stories, such as "An Eternity of This" or "Demons" (haha, not advertisement... though I highly suggest you read these!)

So instead, I present to you, a _very_ (big emphasis on the word very, on paper I used about nine sheets) long poem based on The Phantom of the Opera, in Erik's POV.

I have yet to read the book, so it's mostly based on the movie, though I've added some things. I may have missed a few things, I _tried_, I really did! -Pouts.- Anyway. No alterations, the ending is the same, although I wished it otherwise... so, enough rambling. Please don't steal this!Enjoy!

* * *

**The Man Unseen  
**_A poem based on  
"The Phantom of the Opera"  
_By Laura

Descending to the depths of Hell;  
Condemned, as it were, to slowly fade.  
From the moment of birth, my soul fell,  
Yearning for the day I'd yield to Death's blade.

Shunned from my own blood, denied by the rest;  
A simple illusion shattering my soul.  
A shadow growing inside of my chest:  
The heart of a lost boy, no longer whole.

The infection, the curse, I'd covered with a mask,  
But taunted still by the cruelty of mankind.  
No matter how many times I would ask  
For salvation, to God, I just remained blind.

Years crawled by, but not all in vain;  
Beauty discovered in more than just skin.  
Music, so pure, enough to dull the pain;  
At that moment, the sweet darkness would begin.

Blessed with an enchanting voice, it seemed;  
A girl, full of pity, hid me away from the cold.  
Built a home that, back then, I could've only dreamed,  
And the Music of the Night began to unfold.

Time passed, changes above my domain took place:  
Opera unfurled in its entire splendor.  
My darkness prevailed, took hold of the ace,  
To my will, the inhabitants soon did surrender.

One fateful day, an "Angel of Music" arrived,  
To help and to guide an equally lost child.  
I becoming her angel, her voice soon thrived;  
My withered heart pulsed every time she smiled.

Together our lives transpired to bliss;  
I was her Angel, and she was mine.  
My spirit started to climb out of the abyss;  
Together, our music was truly divine.

But the angels would weep at her voice alone,  
_Christine_, an angel herself, I could sense;  
From the moment I saw her, this I had known…  
Innocent and bright, her beauty immense.

As she grew older, my heart ached inside…  
I painfully wished for her soul's embrace.  
I longed to be the one she'd stand beside,  
But that hope was dimmed by the horror of my face.

I knew, like the rest, she'd cower in fear  
From the deathly-like flesh one side possessed.  
Even if my bewitching voice reached her ear,  
With her love, I knew I'd never be blessed.

One day, an opportunity did arise;  
Christine could finally show the world her gift.  
She shared her voice, returned with pleased cries,  
And my deep love for her grew so swift.

That same night, I revealed myself to her:  
Instead of rejection, she came with me to my home.  
Our voices combined to make Heaven and Hell stir;  
Below, her soul began to freely roam.

I entranced her with the Music of the Night;  
My body shook with each touch of her form.  
I urged her to let go of the unfeeling light,  
To stay in the dark, where she'd be safe and warm.

Finally she fainted, unable to withstand  
The power my darkness bestowed to her heart;  
She slept as I begged her to help it expand,  
The seams of my soul weakened at us being apart.

When she awoke, I did not notice her singing,  
Involved in my music, the one thing that accepted me;  
She took away my mask, the rage in me stinging;  
I roared at her, yelling that she could never be free.

I couldn't stop the pain as I sang of my woe,  
I told her she could learn to see past my face.  
She returned the mask as her tears began to flow;  
I informed her she'd go back above to her place.

I commanded the managers to give her the lead;  
They ignored me, _daring_ to fuel my ill rage!  
That night, my plan to stop the diva did succeed,  
And I dropped a dead Buquet onto the stage.

Frightened, Christine ran to the roof with a boy,  
Who, like me, tried to gain her sweet love;  
They confessed their love and kissed in joy…  
My heart breaking as I watched, hidden above.

Angry, in despair by this betrayal, I swore,  
They'd curse the day they did this to me!  
Down below I began to complete my one score;  
I'd get Christine back, and this play was the key.

During the masquerade, I disturbed their gay dance,  
Handing them the opera and sharing minor rules.  
Upon Christine coming to me, I took a quick glance  
To a splendid ring, **of their love**, those damned fools!

I snatched it and ran to the top, disappearing;  
Down a sneaky trap hole, but that dull boy pursued.  
I teased him until Giry saved him, how_ endearing_!  
This battle for my angel, I promised to conclude.

When Christine visited the cemetery that night,  
I took the driver's place—a chance to get her back!  
At her father's grave, I sang with all my might,  
But that foolish boy came—I decided to attack.

At first I was winning, a slash to his arm,  
But before I knew it, I was at his sword's edge;  
Christine halted him, though, to save me from harm,  
They left; "War upon you both" was my pledge.

Back at home, I prepared myself for the play,  
My work: passionate and dark with desire.  
I convinced myself things would go my way  
As I set the diorama on fire.

The trumpets blared as the curtains spread,  
Don Juan and Passarino came out and conspired;  
Piangi (as Don Juan) left, and, with dread,  
Saw me swoop down—his life then retired.

Taking his place I went out on the dais,  
Dismissing my "friend" as I gazed at Christine.  
I sang, my soul suddenly ablaze,  
And then began the fervent love scene.

Together we performed, my heartbeat rose  
With each perfect note, eachsensual touch.  
At the end, I professed my love, and she chose:  
She exposed my face—the pain was too much.

Everyone screamed as I stared at my love…  
"_How could you betray me_?" my eyes implored.  
Hers filled with guilt, then I looked above:  
The chandelier! Now they'd all receive their reward!

Thus, in a flash, the chandelier was cut loose;  
Christine and I fell to the darkness below.  
I dragged her to my home, exposing past abuse,  
The Opera Ghost finally let his bruises show.

We both knew above the Opera House burned  
As we made it to the shore of my black despair.  
My pain poured forth, and there she learned  
Of my anguish in life, and the mask I came to wear.

I howled at her, forcing her to see my scarred face,  
But she only replied it haunted her no more;  
Then that foolish boy came, my blood turned to mace;  
He did not know he stood at the black Angel's door.

He pleaded uselessly for me to release Christine;  
I mocked him, although slightly pained by her tears.  
But I knew that now she had to choose between  
The Angel in Hell, or he who promised her no fears.

So swiftly I placed the boy in Death's grip;  
My heart broke at Christine's words of hate,  
But I held on, the boy's life began to slip;  
I yelled at her, no longer wishing to wait.

Christine finally understood: it came down to this,  
So she walked forth, singing that I was not alone.  
And O! Sweet Heaven, she gave me a kiss,  
Filling me with a bliss I had never known!

My tears flowed; I choked on such tragic peace  
As she kissed me once again, so loving and warm…  
Time slowly unfroze, I felt the bliss cease;  
I realized she could no longer face this storm.

I could not think to keep her away  
From the light that she would always crave…  
To see her each morning in silent dismay  
If I forced her to remain here, a slave.

I let the boy go and told them to leave,  
Despite the harsh vice that grasped my heart;  
I stumbled towards _her_ room, ready to grieve…  
My love for Christine was doomed from the start.

I knew she deserved happiness and light,  
Not my _distortion_, insanity, and death!  
She would never love the Music of the Night…  
"Go, leave me!" I yelled on tortured breath.

With one last look, I entered the room,  
Preparing for the pain I knew too well.  
Loneliness, I waited to consume—  
A form appeared, my heart began to swell…

Christine! Could it be she changed her mind?  
She came to me as hope washed through my veins.  
Was she actually choosing to stay behind?  
Would I finally be freed from Fate's cruel chains?

She took out my hand and in it she placed a ring—  
The one I gave her to be wedded to me!  
Its cold texture brought my soul a fresh sting:  
Living in solitude, I was destined to be.

A final farewell in her eyes, she departed;  
More tears (curse them!) streamed from my eyes.  
I was left to be hollow, brokenhearted,  
Left to perish in a cold, lone demise.

"O Merciless God, how I love her so!  
Again, I am robbed of joy and _amour_!  
It pained me so much to let her go…  
Tell me, why is it _me_ you abhor?"

Numb with grief I inched my way  
To a mirror, a candelabrum in hand,  
Smashing the sick reflection to display  
A passage that led away from that dark dreamland.

I glanced behind, suffering again;  
My home, emptier than ever could be.  
I closed my eyes to resist the memory of when  
I had first brought _mon ange_ home with me.

That night had promised me so much!  
She allowed my music to fill her soul.  
Our sensations burst from each single touch,  
Both of our spirits so close to being whole…

…gone, never again to grace this demon on Earth;  
Denied love from my mother, and now Christine.  
Doomed to isolation and pain since my birth:  
Only the _monster_ observed, the _man_ left unseen.

**Fin.**

* * *

_(Critique accepted, naturally, but no flames! I'm fragile -Meeps.- Oh and if I spelled amour wrong, please notify me! Thank you!)_


End file.
